Secret Love
by nanetys
Summary: O amor que sentia era tudo o que ele precisava, mesmo que não percebesse. .:Gérard&Erza:. .:ficlet:.


_**Disclaimer:**__ Olha minha cara de quem criou FT. –q_

**

* * *

**

Secret Love

_Today was misery  
And I just can't believe this happened  
And I finally broke down  
She held onto my heart  
But now my only star is falling  
Its burning to the ground_

_(Anywhere but here – _Mayday Parade_)_

**-x-**

Ela era o seu único conforto. Ele não entendia porque estava lá – não entendia porque _precisava_ estar lá. Não fazia idéia de como era lá fora, mas podia apostar que era melhor – _mil vezes melhor_ – do que aquele lugar onde estava. Porém, por outro lado, ele no fundo agradecia por ter ido parar naquele lugar. Porque se não tivesse ido para lá, jamais a teria conhecido – a menina de sorriso bonito, olhos tristes e cabelos vermelhos. Ele a amava. Ele a amava mais do que amava qualquer outra pessoa naquele lugar. Não é que os outros não fossem importantes – só que ela era _mais_.

Entretanto, nem mesmo vê-la, tocá-la, senti-la por perto e ouvir sua voz todos os dias era o bastante para acabar com a dor. Ele ainda queria sair dali – ainda queria ser livre. E queria que ela estivesse junto. Era tudo o que ele precisava – ser livre e tê-la ao seu lado. E, por isso, ele incentivava todos os outros para que tentassem escapar – porque _juntos_ teriam mais chance. _Juntos _conseguiriam. Era no que ele acreditava – era no que ele fazia com que _todos _acreditassem.

Ele não gostou de vê-la sofrer. Não gostou de vê-la ser machucada – mesmo que ela tivesse dito que estaria tudo bem, porque _não estaria_. Nada estaria bem se ela não estivesse ao seu lado, sorrindo. E por isso – por seu amor a ela – ele foi a todos os extremos que conseguiu chegar. E aquilo tudo gerou algo muito maior do que ele esperava – a liberdade.

Porém – e ele sempre soube daquilo – havia algo dentro dele que não era digno dela. Havia aquela obscuridade que foi plantada em seu peito e foi florescendo e tornando-se maior e mais forte e que era completamente diferente da bondade que havia nos sorrisos de Erza. E aquilo o dominou. O dominou e fez com que ele a perdesse.

_Ganhara sua liberdade e perdera o amor_. E aquilo soava tão ridículo a seus ouvidos, mas era só no que conseguia pensar. Que era ridículo, ridículo, ridículo. Ridículo continuar amando-o depois de todo aquele tempo, ridículo continuar amando-a quando havia algo tão maior e mais grandioso do que qualquer coisa em jogo, ridículo continuar desejando sua voz, seu sorriso, seus olhos, seu cabelo, seu cheiro, sua presença, _tudo, tudo, tudo_.

Mas ele conseguia se controlar. Mesmo quando a via (_e ela, coitada, se deixara enganar tão fácil com aquela conversa de irmãos gêmeos_), ele conseguia não agarrá-la e beijá-la e fazê-la sua, _sua_, porque ela não podia ser de mais ninguém – mas ele se controlava. Ele sorria para ela e a via olhá-lo desconfiada. Mas não conseguia impedir aquele sentimento de apertar seu peito e fazê-lo pensar em quão alto havia pago por tudo aquilo – porque ela, _ela,_ valia demais.

E ele a trouxe até ele. Ele teria que sacrificá-la, mas em sua cabeça aquilo seria fácil (_ele havia aprendido a ignorar seu coração, afinal de contas_). Mas ela era forte – e aquilo o fez se lembrar de que, afinal de contas, aquilo era uma das coisas que mais amava nela. Ela não se rendia, ela não desistia. Ela tinha um coração de ouro, onde cabiam tantas pessoas, e por todas essas pessoas ela jamais se rendia. E ele amava tudo aquilo nela, mas teria que matá-la – mas ficava pensando que pelo menos ela morreria em seus braços e não nos braços de outro.

No fim, ela ainda foi mais forte do que aquilo. No fim, ela ainda te impediu. No fim, ela decidiu que ia se sacrificar por todas aquelas pessoas que amava e que lhe eram tão importantes e que eram quem realmente lhe davam forças.

E, no fim, ele decidiu se sacrificar no lugar dela. E ele sabia que ninguém faria idéia do que havia acontecido – que todos imaginariam que era tudo mérito de Erza porque ela era tão forte. Mas ela saberia. Ela saberia que ele morrera amando-a. Ela saberia que ele morrera por ela. Ela saberia que, no fim, ele tentara se redimir.

_(...)_

Ele abriu os olhos, e estava num lugar estranho, com pessoas estranhas. Não conseguia se lembrar de nada. Não conseguia ver seu passado nem seu futuro. Só haviam duas coisas em sua cabeça. Havia algo que ele _precisava_ fazer e que só ele _poderia_ fazer; e o nome _Erza Scarlet_.

E, no momento em que ele foi preso e levado, ele sorriu, mesmo sabendo que jamais seria livre de novo. Perderia sua liberdade, mas seu amor continuaria em seu peito.

E esse amor era tudo o que ele precisava.

* * *

**N/A** Ó eu surgindo no fandom 8D Já faz um tempo que queria escrever uma fanfic de Fairy Tail, porque é um dos meus três mangás favoritos, mas nunca soube bem o que escreveria. Aí, esses dias, me deu desejo de escrever uma Gerard/Erza.

Fala sério, esse é o melhor casal do mangá, não importa o que digam - e sim, eu odeio Natsu/Erza e odeio Gray/Erza ainda mais. Deal with it.

Enfim. Espero não ser chutada daqui. -q

_**Reviews por um mundo melhor! 8D**_


End file.
